pjmcrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Camp Half-Blood
Description Camp Half-Blood is a camp dedicated to protecting and Training children of the Greek Gods, The camp is led by Dionysus and Chiron, On occasion The oracle who lives at the camp will give a prophecy and a lucky Demigod will get to lead a quest, The chosen demigod will then get to pick two companions to go with them. When not doing quests the demigods train with weapons mostly Swords, Knives, Spears and Bows but some demigods use other weapons instead and have to train differently from the other demigods. Notable Places Cabin Area The cabin area holds 20 cabins each one dedicated to a specific god/goddess. Every cabin is uniquely made to reflect the god/goddess it represents The 20 cabins in Camp Half-Blood are: Cabin #1 - Zeus The Zeus cabin is a white cabin with Yellow Accents, It has a lifted area for the Cabin Leader and Beds on the left and right side of the cabin, Couches and a table are in the middle of the cabin. Current Cabin Leader: Dallin Smith Other Children: Mike Rift, Sierra Galloway Cabin #2 - Hera The Hera cabin is a white cabin with purple accents, It's very small and only has a fountain inside. There are no children of Hera as she is a maiden goddess Cabin #3 - Poseidon The Poseidon cabin is a sandstone cabin and looks like a giant sandcastle, It has a basement with a statue of a trident made entirely of water, The first floor has a fish tank and 2 fountains, The top floor has a ton of beds and a fountain that surrounds the Cabin Leader bed Current Cabin Leader: Ryan Waters Other Children: Max Treystar, Yusif Mekkaoui Cabin #4 - Demeter The Demeter cabin is made entirely of wood, Vines growing on the sides of the cabin along with Trees on top of the cabin, Inside the cabin there Is a tree in the middle, Couches and tables on the left and right of the cabin, The second level of the cabin has beds to the left and right of the cabin and a mini garden in the middle Current Cabin Leader: Other Children: Cabin #5 - Ares The Ares cabin is painted red and black and has a mine field outside of the cabin, Inside of the cabin there is a fighting pit where children train and fight with eachother, Beds are on the left and right of the cabin, The Cabin Leader has a private room at the back of the cabin. Current Cabin Leader: Jake Rousseau Other Children: Tyler Rousseau Cabin #6 - Athena The Athena cabin looks like a castle with four towers at the corners of the cabin, inside the cabin has a planning table for Capture The Flag and beds on the left and right near the entrance of the cabin, The back of the cabin is a library and the second level is for the Cabin Leader so they can overlook the rest of the cabin Current Cabin Leader: Other Children: Lara Maxwell Cabin #7 - Apollo The Apollo cabin is a golden cabin, Inside the cabin has an infirmary to the left for injured demigods and in the middle of the main entrance there is a couch for demigods to relax, The second level has beds all over and a lifted area for the Cabin Leader Current Cabin Leader: Other Children: Patrick Duda Cabin #8 - Artemis The Artemis is a wooden cabin with a small campfire out front, There are couches and tables along the first floor, The second level has a private room for the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, The rest of the Hunters sleep in the basement of the cabin in the bedroom area. Since Artemis is a maiden goddess she doesn't have children but instead leads a group of maiden huntresses who will occasionally stay in Camp Half-Blood. Current Lieutenant: Other Hunters: Cabin #9 - Hephaestus The Hephaestus cabin looks like a forge, made of bricks and has a smoke stack on the top, To the left of the cabin there is a Mini forge for the children where they make personal weapons for themselves, Inside the cabin has bunk beds pushed to the back and a TV on the front wall, Under the TV there is a hole that leads to the basement which has a secret hot tub, The second level of the cabin has more beds and a special spot for the Cabin Leader Current Cabin Leader: Other Children: Lea Alanis Adoptive Children: Sam Temple Cabin #10 - Aphrodite The Aphrodite cabin is a white and pink cabin, The inside of the cabin has beds to the left and right along with tables for the children to do Make-up, The second level of the cabin has a private section for the Cabin Leader. Current Cabin Leader: Tammy Mogg Other Children: Chad Marino, Logan Woods Cabin #11 - Hermes The Hermes Cabin is a wooden cabin with a balcony at the front of the cabin which is also the Cabin Leader's room, The inside of the cabin has beds to the left and right of the cabin, Couches at the back and a carpet on the floor, The second floor has beds pushed to the left and right and doors at the front of the cabin that leads to the balcony Current Cabin Leader: Sam Collins Other Children: Kyle Bonny Unclaimed/No Cabin: Hazel Wills Cabin #12 - Dionysus The Dionysus cabin is a wooden and purple cabin, It has couches to the left and right of the entrance, further inside the cabin there is a bedroom to the left and a bar to the right. Current Cabin Leader: Broomius Maximus Other Children: Cabin #13 - Hades The Hades cabin is a stone building with a tall roof, Inside the cabin has two couches to the left and right and a table in between them, To the left there is a room with trophies and a Hall of Fame along with a portal to the underworld, The second level of the cabin has beds all over and a private Cabin Leader room to the left Current Cabin Leader: Other Children: Marcus Bonny, Zane Alexander, Nathan Quays Cabin #14 - Iris The Iris cabin is a wooden cabin with the inside having a Cabin Leader bed along the back wall and other beds along the right and left of the cabin. Current Cabin Leader: Madi lest Other Children: Cabin #15 - Hypnos The Hypnos cabin is a wooden and purple cabin, The inside of the cabin has a couch and TV in the front room but behind the curtains to the left and right of the cabin there are beds all over the place of the room. Current Cabin Leader: Other Children: Cabin #16 - Nemesis Cabin #17 - Nike The Nike cabin is a white cabin, The inside has couches all over the place, A basement which is a gym and the second level of the cabin has beds pushed to the front wall of the cabin and the Cabin Leader bed against the back wall Current Cabin leader: Other Children: Tory Brennan Cabin #18 - Hebe The Hebe cabin is a wooden cabin, The inside of the cabin has a replica of the Fountain of youth in the center and beds to the left and right of the cabin as well as a Cabin Leader bed along the back wall Current Cabin Leader: Other Children: Cabin #19 - Tyche The Tyche cabin is a white cabin, the inside has a fountain in the middle and beds to the left and right of the cabin, The Cabin Leader has a private bed along the back wall Current Cabin Leader: Logan Churchill Other Children: Cabin #20 - Hecate The Hecate cabin is a blue and wooden building, it has a lifted roof, The inside of the cabin has books along the front wall, Beds to the left and Right of the cabin, Tables lined the sides of the center of the cabin with a table in the middle, The second level has a private section for the Cabin Leader and slightly above that has tables across the outer rim with table to work on separate projects. Current Cabin Leader: Spark Blue Other Children: Lauren Scott, Karlee Carlson, Alexis Vodianova Arena The Arena is a circular building with a section cut off for an old pet of the camp to sleep in (but nobody has seen the pet for years) most Demigods use it to spar against one another or for personal training. Forest The Forest of Camp Half-Blood is the main area used during Capture the Flag and is also one of the most dangerous places in the camp, Demigods will never travel into the forest without a weapon, the forest holds many secrets with some still to be discovered, Satyrs and Nymphs are the only safe ones when entering the forest. Zeus' Fist Zeus' fist is a pile of rocks that appear to look like a fist, Demigods tend to place the flag on top during Capture The Flag since it's difficult to get to, Near the base of the fist there is an entrance to the Labyrinth. Forge The Forge of Camp Half-Blood is where Demigods go to make weapons or work on other projects, If you can't make a weapon yourself you can usually find somebody to make it there. Half-Blood Hill Half-Blood Hill is the entrance to Camp Half-Blood, at the top rests the Golden fleece, the Athena Parthenos and a enormous tree named Thalia's Tree. Near the base of the Hill there is a cave which is the home of the Oracle, The oracle gives prophecies to demigods and on her spare time is usually reading or painting. The Big House The Big House is where every Demigod goes to when they first arrive or are having an issue, When something important needs to be discussed the Cabin leaders go to the Big House to discuss it. Chiron and Dionysus live in the Big House. Messhall The Mess hall is where demigods go to get Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner, Most Demigods like to Hangout at the mess hall and just talk to each other. During a meal every Demigod must sit at their parents respective table and offer some food to the gods of Olympus. Cemetery The Cemetery is the newest edition of Camp Half-Blood, it's where the most worthy demigods get buried when they die, Those who every Cabin Leaders agrees that they should be buried, are buried. The Most notable in the Cemetery are: * Sam Temple * Kyle Bonny * Hazel Wills * Quinn Hackley * Luke Storm * Dorian Black Battles The Battle of Camp Half-Blood happened here, the battle caused many Demigods to perish, most notably Lauren Scott. Category:Location